Toi seul est digne de moi
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Oneshot nonyaoi AnnaxYoh pitite fic sans prétention inspirée de la première rencontre de Anna et de Hao. reviews please !


Toi seul est digne de moi  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Shaman King  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Disclaimer : Y'a personne qu'est à moi... T-T Mais sinon, ils se connaissent tous et ont commencé à participer au Shaman Fight, mais ils sont rentrés à Tokyo parce qu'après un combat terrible sur le satde, il fallait quelques mois pour tout retaper (avec les moyens minables de Paches) Donc tout le monde est rentré chez lui.  
  
Couple : un petit AnnaxHao et d'un YohxAnna  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
— Au revoir.  
  
Anna prit ses bagages et leur tourna le dos. Personne n'osait parler. Yoh avait les yeux cachés par ses longues mèches. Il serrait les poings et regardait sa fiancée partir.  
  
Depuis hier, elle avait fait ses valises et ce matin, sur le trottoir, elle avait calmement dit :  
  
— Je m'en vais, Yoh. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour devenir Shaman King. Je vais devenir la fiancée de ton frère, Hao : lui, au moins, est digne d'intérêt.  
  
Puis elle était partie. Elle tourna une rue et on ne la vit plus. Elle comptait aller jusqu'au cimetière, et là-bas, Hao viendrait la chercher avec Spirit of Fire.  
  
Même Chocolove n'osait pas sortir une de ses blagues, voyant bien que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ren soupira et rentra dans l'auberge, suivi de sa sœur Jun. Ryu paraissait aussi triste que Yoh, comme si c'était lui qui s'était fait plaquer. Lyserg lui prit la main et l'amena à l'intérieur pour le consoler. Faust fixa Yoh, puis retourna lui aussi dans l'auberge, laissant le jeune shaman seul.  
  
Horo Horo posa une main sur l'épaule de Yoh.  
  
— Yoh...  
  
— Dégage !  
  
Les paroles dures de Yoh surprirent ceux qui étaient restés. Le jeune shaman donna un violent coup sur la main du garçon aux cheveux bleus qui recula de surprise.  
  
Yoh, ne pouvant supporter tous ces gens autour de lui, partit en courant dans la fraîcheur du matin. Il se dirigea directement vers le cimetière.  
  
Anna venait d'arriver. Spirit of Fire se dressait comme le cheval de Troie, imposant mais dangereux. Anna regarda Yoh sans expression, comme à son habitude.  
  
— Quoi ? Je ne t'avais pas dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ?  
  
— Pourquoi, Anna ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Je... et mon entraînement ?  
  
— Tu es irrécupérable, tu n'es qu'un faible, hors de ma vue. Au moins, le futur Shaman King, Hao, a un véritable avenir. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Je n'avais pas accepté à l'époque car je croyais que tu pouvais devenir fort... je m'étais trompée.  
  
— Je peux être fort, s'exclama Yoh. Reste, tu verras !  
  
— Elle t'a dit de dégager, microbe !  
  
Yoh reporta son regard vers la silhouette auprès de Spirit of Fire. C'était lui, mais avec les cheveux plus longs et une longue cape flottant autour de lui. Et puis, il avait quelque chose dans le regard... quelque chose de cruel. Il était venu seul avec Spirit of Fire.  
  
Il s'approcha de Anna qui regardait toujours Yoh. Le jumeau de Yoh passa un bras autour de la taille de l'Itako et regarda avec amusement Yoh s'énerver.  
  
Celui-ci tapa une pointe de vitesse et fonça sur le couple. Il voulut frapper Hao du poing, mais celui-ci le bloqua sans problème et lui tordit le poignet. Yoh hurla et effectua une retraite.  
  
Hao et Anna montèrent sur Spirit of Fire et s'envolèrent dans le ciel.  
  
— Anna, hurla Yoh de toute ses forces.  
  
Et il s'évanouit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Un mois était passé et le Shaman Fight avait repris. Yoh se retrouvait en face de Hao. Il avait juré sa perte dès que Anna était partie avec lui. Il voulait se venger.  
  
A ses côtés, Faust et Ryu se faisaient du souci. Leur maître avait eut une période de grande déprime et dès qu'elle Shaman Fight avait recommencé, il avait repris goût à la vie, il avait à nouveau souri, il s'était entraîné comme un fou, malgré sa fainéantise. Il était devenu fort, au contraire des prédictions de Anna.  
  
Son combat contre Hao était son deuxième match et il était... excité. Enfin, il allait pouvoir prouver qu'il était le meilleur.  
  
Sur le stade, Yoh regarda s'avancer l'équipe de Hao, Anna la main dans la main avec le chef. Dès que celui-ci remarqua son frère, il embrassa délicatement Anna. Yoh ne perdit pas son sourire, mais ses amis virent ses poings crispés.  
  
Alors que Hao voulait monter sur le stade, Anna le retint quelques secondes et lui donna une tasse de thé, comme une épouse traditionnelle. Yoh arrêta de sourire et pointa son sabre vers son frère :  
  
— Hao, cria-t-il. Je te défie : dépêche-toi !  
  
Hao eut à nouveau son sourire moqueur, but lentement le thé de sa fiancée et monta sur le stade, tandis que le commentateur hurlait de joie face à ce défi. Tout le monde sortit son furyouku.  
  
Le combat fut rude, mais même Hao eut quelques difficultés. Peu à peu, Faust et Ryu perdirent leur force, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de furyouku. De même dans l'équipe adverse. En fait, il ne restait plus que les deux jumeaux, largement affaiblis, mais toujours debout.  
  
Hao lança une dernière attaque que Yoh ne put supporter malgré son enthousiasme et sa hargne à vouloir le battre. Il tomba par terre, mais réussit à garder son furyouku encore un peu. Hao hurla de rire, savourant son triomphe. Il ordonna à Spirit of Fire d'écraser son frère...  
  
Soudain, Hao posa une main crispée sur son cœur. Sa respiration se fit haletante. Puis il tomba par terre, inerte. Spirit of Fire partit en fumée. Yoh se releva un peu, lâcha son furyouku et alla voir ce qu'avait son frère.  
  
Silva arriva et sentit le pouls de Hao : il n'y en avait pas.  
  
— Comment..., commença Yoh, trop heureux et ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait.  
  
— Il a été empoisonné, affirma Silva en refermant les yeux vides du mort. Il y a quelques instants.  
  
— Quelques instants...  
  
Yoh se releva brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Il ne la vit pas. Il courut malgré sa grande fatigue et sortit de l'amphithéâtre.  
  
Il vit une jeune fille blonde marcher d'un pas rapide sans se retourner.  
  
— Anna !  
  
La jeune fille marcha plus vite encore, courant presque. Yoh la rattrapa sans trop de difficulté et l'obligea à lui faire face.  
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient comme voilés et elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Elle avait perdu sa sérénité habituelle. Yoh mit une main sur sa joue pour qu'elle soit obligée de le regarder en face.  
  
Il avait emprisonné son épaule, de peur qu'elle ne parte. Il aurait été beaucoup trop faible pour la rattraper une nouvelle fois...  
  
— Anna... tu avais prévu ça depuis le début ?  
  
— ...  
  
— Anna !  
  
— Je... j'ai vu les adversaires de Hao mourir à petit feu pour être ensuite dévorés par son esprit. Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive et tu étais encore bien loin de son niveau. Il m'avait proposé de venir avec lui une fois. Et je n'avais pas voulu. Je lui ai appris à me faire confiance. Comment ça, je pouvais nous en débarrasser, pour que tu puisses vivre.  
  
Elle laissa mourir sa voix.  
  
Yoh respira un bon coup et sourit comme il avait l'habitude de faire, avant leur séparation. Un sourire chaleureux et sans fard. Un sourire qui disait : « je te pardonne, je t'aime ».  
  
Anna se laissa gagner par son sourire et vint se blottir dans ses bras, quêtant sa chaleur affective. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux.  
  
— Je t'aime, Yoh, futur Shaman King.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : Voilà ! Alors, des commentaires, suggestions ou autres ??? Je veux tout savoir - !!! Je ne pense pas faire une suite. 


End file.
